Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017
|predecessor = KCP 2016 |successor = KCP 2018 }} Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 30, 2017. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9773 Fans can once again make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit, also you can take pictures to share with friends. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest will be accepted from Wednesday, August 30, 2017 through Tuesday, September 5, 2017. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza will start on Wednesday, September 6, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2017! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! We have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles! This year we have included full color customization for our huge catalog of clothing. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of ’17! Calling All Customer Creators! To create a customer simply follow these steps: # Go to Customerpalooza 2017 here: www.flipline.com/kcp17 # Go to the “Create” section # Design your perfect customer # When you are finished, Click “Submit” to enter them into the contest. # Then patently wait until the voting begins. It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 5th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 6th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next cooking extravaganza! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9773 Matches Maple Mountain Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 13, 2017 - Monday, September 18, 2017 * 1A: Jason {by TyDog1016} (6,023 votes) vs. Adam {by Jasmine Joy} (3,675 votes) * 1B: Sabrina {by SugarPuff} (5,222 votes) vs. Mia {by Dimmy} (4,523 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, September 18, 2017 - Thursday, September 21, 2017 * 2A: Peter {by Panel} (4,021 votes) vs. Charlie {by E Alebrande} (2,585 votes) * 2B: Isabella {by Maddie} (2,400 votes) vs. Brandice {by Juniper Montage} (4,196 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 12, 2017 - Monday, October 16, 2017 * 3A: Jason (4,553 votes) vs Peter (3,631 votes) * 3B: Sabrina (5,044 votes) vs Brandice (3,086 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, October 26, 2017 - Monday, October 30, 2017 * Jason (3,047 votes) vs Sabrina (5,395 votes) Whiskview Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 28, 2017 - Monday, October 2, 2017 * 1A: Ennui {by Xu Shu} (4,384 votes) vs Jere {by Proxy} (3,601 votes) * 1B: Mercy {by Eponinne} (4,316 votes) vs Leela {by Chelsea Renae} (3,682 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 2, 2017 - Thursday, October 5, 2017 * 2A: Preston {by m3ld0y} (2,329 votes) vs Quillan {by threesisters} (4,114 votes) * 2B: Amy {by Skarlet} (2,704 votes) vs Dianne {by AedanM} (3,813 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 19, 2017 - Monday, October 23, 2017 * 3A: Quillan (4,569 votes) vs Ennui (3,331 votes) * 3B: Dianne (4,772 votes) vs Mercy (3,100 votes) Division Finals DF: Monday, October 30, 2017 - Thursday, November 2, 2017 * Dianne (3,508 votes) vs Quillan (2,506 votes) 'Sakura Bay Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 21, 2017 - Monday, September 25, 2017 * 1A: Evan {by Evangelos} (3,371 votes) vs Trent {by WDG Blaster} (4,965 votes) * 1B: Roselia {by Rasd} (2,110 votes) vs Stellar {by daviterra} (6,179 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, September 25, 2017 - Thursday, September 28, 2017 * 2A: Elliot {by Caleb B} (2,317 votes) vs Blake {by RedLuis} (4,030 votes) * 2B: Amy {by Faithesque} (4,758 votes) vs Violet {by NayNay} (1,588 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 16, 2017 - Thursday, October 19, 2017 * 3A: Trent (3,248 votes) vs Blake (3,221 votes) * 3B: Stellar (2,265 votes) vs Amy (3,851 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, October 26, 2017 - Monday, October 30, 2017 * Trent (3,336 votes) vs Amy (5,144 votes) 'Starlight City Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 5, 2017 - Monday, October 9, 2017 * 1A: Eric {by DashaOK} (2,853 votes) vs Mike {by KittyPrince} (4,893 votes) * 1B: Coco {by Martyna1021} (5,236 votes) vs Lizzy {by Ellie} (2,505 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 9, 2017 - Thursday, October 12, 2017 * 2A: Anthony {by Anthony Park} (2,172 votes) vs Jeremy {by filipeX} (3,762 votes) * 2B: Carina {by RVM51} (2,870 votes) vs Summer {by CakePopLover} (3,205 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 23, 2017 - Thursday, October 26, 2017 * 3A: Jeremy (2,820 votes) vs Mike (2,997 votes) * 3B: Summer (2,546 votes) vs Coco (3,287 votes) Division Finals DF: Monday, October 30, 2017 - Thursday, November 2, 2017 * Coco (3,220 votes) vs Mike (2,783 votes) Semi-Finals SF: Thursday, November 2, 2017 - Monday, November 6, 2017 * SF1: Sabrina (5,121 votes) vs Dianne (4,461 votes) * SF2: Amy (6,315 votes) vs Coco (3,380 votes) Grand Final GF: Monday, November 6, 2017 - Tursday, November 9, 2017 * Amy (4,688 votes) vs Sabrina (2,894 votes) Rounds Maple Mountain Division Round 1 Maple Mountain Round1a.jpg|Jason vs. Adam Maple Mountain Round1b.jpg|Sabrina vs. Mia Round 2 Maple Mountain Round2a.jpg|Peter vs. Charlie Maple Mountain Round2b.jpg|Isabella vs. Brandice Semi-Finals Maple Mountain Round3a.jpg Maple Mountain Round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP17 Division Finals Round1a.jpg Whiskview Division Round 1 Whiskview Round1a.jpg| Whiskview Round1b.jpg| Round 2 Whiskview Round2a.jpg| Whiskview Round2b.jpg| Semi-Finals Whiskview Round3a.jpg Whiskview Round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP17 Division Finals Round2a.jpg Sakura Bay Division Round 1 Sakura Bay Round1a.jpg|Evan vs. Trent Sakura Bay Round1b.jpg|Roselia vs. Stellar Round 2 Sakura Bay Round2a.jpg|Elliot vs. Blake Sakura Bay Round2b.jpg|Amy vs. Violet Semi-Finals Sakura Bay Round3a.jpg Sakura Bay Round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP17 Division Finals Round1b.jpg 'Starlight City Division' Round 1 Starlight City Round1a.jpg| Starlight City Round1b.jpg| Round 2 Starlight City Round2a.jpg| Starlight City Round2b.jpg| Semi-Finals Starlight City Round3a.jpg Starlight City Round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP17 Division Finals Round2b.jpg Semi-Finals KCP17 Semifinals a.jpg KCP17 Semifinals b.jpg Grand Final KCP17 Final.jpg Winner Heya Folks! Another year in the bag for your old friend Kingsley and my award-winning tournament, Kingsley’s Customerpalooza (I’ve won several prestigious Paloozapalooza awards for this thing)! This years tournament created so many wildly unique customers that I could fill up another dozen of those cooking games you guys like so much. What do you guys call those again… Paparios… Foodamias… ah… something like that. Now that all the votes have been tallied up, we can officially announce the winner of this years Customerpalooza is Amy and her creator, Faithesque! Lets also have a round of applause for the runner up, Sabrina and her creator SugarPuff! And a BIG round of applause for all of YOU who voted and submitted contestants! Welp… until next year! Sincerely, Gallery KCP17 Icon.png KCP17 Logo.png kingsleydance_02.gif KCP17 MainPage Icon.png WingLogo.png|KCP17 Wing Logo KCP17 No Select.png KCP17 Select Vote.png KCP17 Select Create.png spotlight01.jpg Spotlight02.jpg Spotlight03.jpg Spotlight04.jpg Spotlight05.jpg Spotlight06.jpg votingstart.jpg Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments